


i still want to feel that one day

by stjimmys



Series: sp7 [10]
Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF, The Woods (Sugar Pine 7)
Genre: Camping, F/M, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, look i got nothing i just love the woofs ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: steve sighed before nudging one of the rocks that circled the fire, making a log shift and embers fall and fly.





	i still want to feel that one day

**Author's Note:**

> yknow that scene in in the woods where james recounts that trip to colorado springs? where he said he felt insignificant but cib felt really special abt all the stars in the sky? yeah i tried here to write abt it

the ride up the forests of colorado took forever, yes. steven's car (well, his dads' car) had made it somehow, which they were all thankful for. cib had been bouncing in his seat the whole way with james at his side, clutching his knee and tapping his fingers against his jeans. cib squeezed his hand around james' leg and smiled wide at him. "god, i can't wait for this, james, you're going to love it," he laughed a bit, laying back against his seat but keeping his hand against james' leg. "you all are gonna love it. it's gonna be great."

james smiled back at him and nudged his fist against cibs' shoulder. they tussled a bit before elliot told them to stop, where they immediately just got up in each others' areas which only made elliot complain a bit more. mimi was in the passenger seat with steven driving, and as they pulled up to the parking lot for the camping grounds, mimi let herself sigh. "finally, we can stretch our legs." 

steven nodded as he pulled into the lot and found a parking spot nearby the public bathrooms and the information board for the area. as they all filed out of the car, steven popped the trunk and then took a look out wards the trees beyond. he pulled his phone out and glanced at his lock screen, showing a photo of his dad and himself at a much younger age. he gave himself a smile and then shut the screen off, and started rounding the car to the back to get their equipment. cib and james were already running towards one of the trails. mimi and elliot had begun to argue almost immediately, so steven took it upon himself to grab his things and let them know to just lock the car when they were ready. once his backpack was on and he was caring his sleeping bag, he started the trek down the trail where he already heard cib letting out yells of enjoyment.

"steve-o! we have to find the perfect campsite, let me do the searching alright?" cib yelled out, leaning against a tree and rubbing his head. steven jogged up to him and looked towards james who was a bit of the ways into the woods, picking up sticks. "james is getting firewood for tonight," cib smirked and slid his backpack off his shoulder, and quickly unzipped and pulled out a small pouch that, upon opening, held a small bong, lighter, and a container sealed shut that steven had to believe was weed. "and i've got another way for us to blaze."

steven sighed and pushed his glasses up his face. "whatever, just don't get lost," he sighed and fixed his hat. "we need to keep going before we lose light, come on." he then continued down the trail, and turned upon hearing mimi and elliots' voices echoing closer. they rounded a corner and once they were in view, he turned back around and continued walking.

james rushed over to cib, bundles of sticks in his arms. "you think i have a enough? or should i get more?" he looked over towards mimi and elliot, making a face of annoyance. "we came out to have a good time," he mumbled. "anyway, are these enough sticks?"

cib nodded immediately and then grabbed james' shoulders and started pushing him along the trail. "agreed, both points," they began running now, laughing a little bit. "we're gonna have such a great time tonight, james, it's gonna be amazing."

james shook his head as they continued onward, reaching his hand up to take cibs' wrist and slide their hands together. out here, it felt alright.

steven looked back at the two of them and smiled. he was glad they were feeling alright tonight. 

 

fast forward a few hours into the evening, the sky was getting gradually darker by the minute. steve finished rolling out his sleeping bag before crawling out of his tent. he sat down on one of the logs elliot and james had dragged over from the woods, surrounding their fire pit with seats. cib and james were on their own, steven alone while elliot and mimi continued to argue about something on their own log. steve sighed before nudging one of the rocks that circled the fire, making a log shift and embers fall and fly. he looked to cib and noticed he was slipping his hands both over james' side, but also into the backpack at his feet. 

cib withdrew a small glass pipe along with a lighter, which james took and held while cib grabbed the weed itself he had so quickly shown off earlier that afternoon. steven watched as he packed the bowl and then took a gracious hit off of it, passed it to james and let him do his own. steven let the glass sit in his hand when it came to him, staring down at the embers inside the bowl and wondering if that could burn him. he sighed and lifted the open end to his lips and then turned the lighter on as he breathed inward. smoke filled his lungs and as he moved the piece away from his face, he coughed a few times and let elliot take the bowl. he spat at the ground and then leaned back, staring at the stars above them all. the bowl had started its round again, and james came over to stevens' side and held the glass towards him.

"you need some help?" james offered, keeping his hold on the bowl and lighter as steven got into a sitting position. he pressed his lips to the opening and looked james in the eyes as he lit it with the lighter and breathed in. pulling back he blew some smoke out and james smirked and stood up, walked over to elliot and handed the weed off to him. he took his seat next to cib again and watched as steve let the smoke drift out his mouth. he laughed a bit. "cib, steve has never smoked before has he?" 

cib nodded, looking over at steve as he slipped off the log and laid his head against it while his body was on the ground. he nudged steve with his foot, smiling. "you alright there, steve-o?" 

"i don't want to sleep, keep me awake," steve reached out towards the two boys, looking up at the sky. "no, come over here. lay over here with me, look at the sky," he lifted his hand towards the sky instead, pointing. "look at the stars."

mimi was pulled from her and elliots' argument and looked up, and let her jaw drop is disbelief. "is that...every single star?"

the sky was bright, amazingly brighter than any lightning bolt or big industrial light. they all shifted to star above, completely overtaken by how beautiful everything was. 

cib and james laid on opposite sides of steven, each of their hands laying over steves' stomach so they could be intertwined. james looked up and rubbed his face with a free hand. "god, this feels so weird..." he sighed, pressing his cheek against stevens' shoulder. "i feel insignificant, just a tiny spec in this whole universe."

steve turned and looked down at james, confused. "what do you mean-"

"this makes me feel the most special i've ever felt in my entire life," cib interrupted, smiling as he rubbed his thumb against james' hand. his other hand was squeezing stevens' shoulder. "i feel like were the last people on earth."

james shifted and looked over at cib, sniffling slightly before nodding. "just us," he looked over at steven, who had taken his focus away from the stars and to james instead. "together, in this moment." 

steven and cib looked at each other and nodded, grasping each others hands and bringing james closer. 

as the night continued on, they looked at the stars and ate s'mores. they wondering how long this feeling of being the only people in the world would last.


End file.
